The invention generally relates to machines for use in setting-up, or erecting, so-called knocked-down cases, also referred to in the industry as articulated carton blanks. Hence, the terms, cartons and case, and case-erecting, carton-erecting and case-squaring, are herein employed synonymously.
Briefly, the knocked-down cases herein referred to are of conventional design and include a pair of major panels interconnected by a pair of minor panels which, when expanded, or squared, define a generally rectangular interior. From at least one end of each expanded, knocked-down case, there is projected a plurality of flaps adapted to be manipulated for closing the case, when expanded, thus to form an erected case. For example, from opposed major panels there extends a pair of major flaps, and from opposed minor panels there extends a pair of minor flaps. The flaps are articulated along transverse score lines and thus are adapted readily to be manipulated or broken and/or in-folded about axes extending along the edges of the panels from which the flaps project for purposes of closing the case at one end thereof. Thus the knocked-down cases are erected, or set up. The erected cases now are in a condition to be delivered from the case-erecting stations of the machine to the other stations, machines, etc., such as case-filling and closing stations, machines, etc., at which additional operations are performed.